


Bed of Roses

by Bangtan1997



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Yoonkookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan1997/pseuds/Bangtan1997
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook want to show Yoongi how much they love him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 98





	Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again guys! I wrote this a few weeks ago and wasn't originally planning to post it but here you go!
> 
> Yes it's pure smut...I am not ashamed.

Yoongi, Jungkook and Jimin were all watching a movie together on Jungkook's bed. Jungkook and Jimin would often have movie nights with a little extra on their own but tonight Yoongi wanted to join. They were more than happy for him to. Jimin and Jungkook had been sleeping with each other for a while now, all of the members knew but it was never openly mentioned. Tae had joined in a couple of times which had been exciting. The thing is they'd had an eye on Yoongi for a while now. They never dreamed they'd actually get him but they'd often fantasised about it together. How it would feel to have him between them, to kiss him and touch him in ways he'd never been touched, to make him feel true pleasure.   
Yoongi looked particularly beautiful tonight. He had come out of the shower with some loose sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt on, his dark hair still slightly messy from drying. Jimin had brought the popcorn and Jungkook had brought some drinks for them to share with Yoongi in the middle. They were halfway through the movie, watching mostly in silence apart from the occasional commentary. They had both snuggled up to Yoongi as they usually did, this was nothing new. They had all cuddled with each other as friends. Jimin's head was resting on Yoongi's shoulder, feeling it rise and fall with his breathing. He smelled so good, like his favourite shampoo and shower gel. Yoongi wasn't a very open person so they loved it when he would let them snuggle him.   
Yoongi especially liked having his tummy rubbed so when Jimin's hand wandered towards it he lay back to give him better access while humming quietly. That noise alone was enough to bring Jimin and Jungkook to attention. After a little while Jimin decided to try his luck and slowly moved his hand under Yoongi's shirt to touch the bare skin of his tummy, his hand just hovering over his belly button. Yoongi hummed again and closed his eyes,   
"Not watching the movie hyung?" Jimin whispered.   
"That feels so nice" Yoongi smiled. Jungkook decided to join in now and gently massaged his shoulders, another one of his favourite things. The combination of the two had Yoongi groaning slightly as he relaxed into their touch. They both looked at him while he had his eyes closed, drinking in his beautiful features. His plump lips were slightly open in a half smile, his nose scrunching occasionally and his beautiful brown eyes, framed with long dark lashes were fluttering slightly.   
"So precious" Jimin whispered.   
"We love you so much hyung" Jungkook smiled, his hand trailing down Yoongi's torso softly.   
"You guys are sappy" Yoongi laughed.   
"Can we show you how much we love you?" Jimin asked.   
"I know you guys love me, I love you too" Yoongi chuckled, Jungkook sat up and kneeled so he was facing Yoongi. "But we want to show you" He said.   
"We want to make you feel good" Jimin smiled. Yoongi now realised where this was going but found he wasn't against it. Jimin pressed gentle kisses against Yoongi's neck as Jungkook laid a hand on his thigh. "Please let us hyung" He whispered. Yoongi nodded without even thinking about it. As soon as they got the go ahead that was it. Jimin brought his face to Yoongi's and ran a thumb across his bottom lip before capturing them in his. The kiss was gentle at first, Jimin was just testing the water before the kiss began to get more urgent and passionate, his tongue sliding into Yoongi's mouth and writhing with his. Yoongi whimpered as Jimin bit his bottom lip and Jungkook was kissing along the side of his neck.   
"I can't wait to hear more pretty noises like that, can you Jimin?" Jungkook said. Jimin broke the kiss and shook his head. Jungkook kissed Yoongi now as Jimin started to open Yoongi's shirt, kissing every bit of soft pale skin that was revealed. After the initial shock, Yoongi was now tangling his fingers in Jungkooks hair and pulling him closer, his hips moving upwards slightly.   
"I think someone is already horny" Jimin grinned. Jungkook was still hungrily kissing Yoongi. He had wanted this for so long. He kissed along his jawline, down his throat and then nibbled on his ear. Jungkook loved Yoongi's ears, they were so perfect. He nibbled and suckled along the outside before moving back to his lips and kissing him again. Jimin had finished unbuttoning Yoongi's shirt and was now pulling it off of him. Jungkook took his shirt off and captured Jimin's lips in his before pulling his shirt off for him. Yoongi was just lying there looking at them, his pupils blown wide with lust and arousal. Jimin and Jungkook broke off their kiss and immediately turned their attention back to Yoongi, taking in his now topless form.   
"Fuck hyung you're so pretty, look how pink his little nipples are Kookie" Jimin murmured before leaning down and capturing one between his lips, tongue darting out to give it a lick before covering it completely and suckling. Yoongi arched into the contact and moaned softly.   
"Are your rosy nipples sensitive hyung? I love that you're sensitive there" Jungkook cooed, rubbing his hand up and down Yoongi's bare stomach. "You've got such a cute tummy, so soft and warm" Jungkook smiled, circling his fingers around Yoongi's belly button. Jimin was now tweaking the other nipple while abusing the other one before swapping and doing the same to the other one. Jungkook leaned down to press his lips in the same pattern his fingers had just made on Yoongi's tummy. Yoongi was biting his lip and hissing sottly, his hips grinding up, wanting more. Jimin moved up to kiss him again, licking his bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth and kissing him softly. As soon as Jimin broke off Jungkook did the same to Yoongi with a little more force, biting his bottom lip as he pulled off.   
"Lets take his sweats off, I want to see his pretty cock" Jimin grinned. Jungkook nodded and Yoongi automatically lifted his hips to help them, making them giggle softly.   
"So needy for us hyung" Jimin whispered, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Yoongi's sweats and pulling them down. He wasn't wearing underwear and his cock was already curled against his stomach, hard and slightly wet at the tip.  
"Fuck..." Jimin and Jungkook whispered at the same time.   
"You're so beautiful and thick and pink" Jimin whispered.   
"Already leaking for us" Jungkook smiled, reaching out and grasping Yoongi's shaft, thumbing across the slit and earning a hiss of pleasure from Yoongi.   
"His tip is so sensitive" Jungkook said to Jimin. Jimin moved his attention to Yoongi's balls while Jungkook started to slowly pump him. His balls were so soft and perfectly formed, he cupped them in his hand before licking one of them softly. Yoongi moaned loudly.   
"Looks like his balls are sensitive too, look at them so big and soft" Jimin cooed. He continued to gently massage Yoongi's balls as Jungkook licked a stripe along the side of Yoongi's cock, earning another moan.   
"He makes such pretty noises doesn't he Kookie" Jimin cooed.   
"Pretty noises from such a pretty mouth" Jungkook smiled before swirling his tongue around Yoongi's tip and sucking him into his mouth. Yoongi fisted the sheets and arched his back, grinding his hips up. Jimin held his hips down and shushed him quietly to soothe him.   
"Such a perfect boy, so pretty for us" He whispered, pressing open mouthed kisses to Yoongi's sensitive inner thighs as Jungkook worked him with his mouth. He took him all the way in before moving back to focus on his tip, tasting the precome there.  
"I want to taste him too" Jimin said. Jungkook slipped off with a pop and let Jimin wrap his own mouth around Yoongi's cock while Jungkook moved up to kiss and nibble at his ears. His tongue traced the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth.   
"Such soft ears" Jungkook whispered, his breath dancing on Yoongi's now wet earlobe. Jimin meanwhile was teasing Yoongi relentlessly. He was pumping him slow but hard and twisting his wrist at the tip which had Yoongi hissing and biting his lip.  
"Fuck, I think he likes that Jiminie" Jungkook groaned. Jimin repeated the action a few more times before darting his tongue out to lick Yoongi's swollen tip, teasing the slit slightly with kitten licks. Jungkook was busy mouthing at the spot just below Yoongi's ear, pressing open mouthed kisses and licks to the soft skin there. Yoongi tried to reach out and touch Jungkook but Jungkook batted his hand away.  
"This is about you hyung, we're going to take care of you" He whispered, pressing more open mouthed kisses to Yoongi's neck. He suddenly arched off the bed with a small shout and Jungkook realised that Jimin had sunk his mouth down onto Yoongi's cock, his nose pressing against Yoongi's pubic bone. Jimin worked him mercilessly, his tongue now joining in. Yoongi was openly groaning now, long drawn out moans, his eyes closed, lips parted.   
"Is he making you feel good hyung? You like it when he sucks your hard needy cock?" Jungkook cooed before moving his kisses to Yoongi's clavicle.   
"You taste so good, I can feel you leaking all over my tongue" Jimin moaned, slipping off of his cock to pump him a few times before swallowing him back down, earning another loud moan from Yoongi.   
"So fucking pretty" Jungkook moaned, his hands now moving softly up and down Yoongi's chest, watching it rise and fall heavily, a layer of sweat developing. Jungkook moved down to stroke Yoongi's tummy before pressing soft kisses and licks around his belly button. He could feel Yoongi's muscles tightening under him and sensed that he was close.  
"Jimin stop, he's getting too close" Jungkook said. Jimin slipped off with a pop and then leaned up to capture Yoongi's lips in his, gently licking his way into his mouth. Yoongi was whining softly from the loss of touch on his cock.  
"Can you taste yourself on Jimin's tongue?" Jungkook whispered lustily. Yoongi nodded with a whimper, Jimin still kissing him before capturing Jungkook's lips in his. Yoongi's cock was stood upright watching them kiss above him.  
"Fuck I can taste him too" Jungkook moaned, giving one last kiss before positioning himself between Yoongi's legs. He spread them gently, exposing Yoongi's pink hole. Yoongi covered his face, feeling exposed but Jimin pulled his hands away.  
"Fuck Jimin, look at his hole" Jungkook moaned. Jimin leaned down between Yoongi's legs, making him whimper.   
"Oh fuck" Jimin whimpered.  
"Such a pretty hole, so fucking pink and tight" Jungkook whispered.   
"Look at him fluttering for us" Jimin whispered.   
"Has anyone ever touched you here hyung?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi shook his head quickly.   
"We'll make you feel so good" Jimin whispered. Jungkook spread Yoongi's legs further, parting his cheeks to lick one stripe over his hole, loving the way it fluttered underneath his touch as Yoongi whimpered. He licked again, pushing his tongue flat against it before pulling back and blowing air onto his puckering hole, watching it clench around nothing.   
"Look at his needy little hole" Jimin moaned, pumping his own cock. Jungkook continued to blow before pressing kisses to Yoongi's hole, licking every now and again. Yoongi was already writhing beneath the boys but when Jungkook started to push his tongue inside he gasped loudly and threw his arm over his face.  
"Ah, ah, we want to see that pretty face" Jimin chastised, bringing Yoongi's arms to rest above his head and kissing him deeply as Jungkook continued to probe his tight hole with his tongue. He was too tight to slip his tongue fully inside. He spat on Yoongi's rosy pucker and pulled it apart with his thumbs to see if he could get his tongue in any further. He could hear the sounds of Yoongi and Jimin kissing, Yoongi moaning into Jimin's mouth loudly. Jungkook sucked on the rim a couple of times, causing Yoongi to arch his back off of the bed suddenly with a loud cry of pleasure.   
"Is Kookie making you feel good baby?" Jimin cooed, gently brushing stray hairs away from Yoongi's face.   
"Mmhmmm" was all Yoongi was capable of answering.   
"Can I finger you hyung?" Jungkook asked, knowing that Yoongi had never done this before. Yoongi nodded eagerly before Jimin captured his lips in his again. That was all Jungkook needed to hear before lubing up his index finger and pushing it inside. Yoongi made some noises of discomfort, causing Jungkook to pause. He ran his tongue over Yoongi's balls, trying to distract him from the discomfort of having a finger in his hole for the first time. When Yoongi was groaning again, Jungkook started to pump his finger in and out softly and gently at first, not wanting to hurt Yoongi. Soon Yoongi was moaning in pleasure and bucking against Jungkook's finger. Jimin moved down and started to work Yoongi's hard cock in his hand, pumping him and thumbing the slit every now and again.  
"Want...more...fingers" Yoongi managed to gasp out. Jungkook pulled out and lubed up another finger, adding his middle finger to the mix and inserting them again. He waited again for Yoongi to get adjusted to the fullness and then Yoongi was bucking again.   
"His pretty little hole is sucking me in so needily" Jungkook groaned.   
"He looks so good stretched around your fingers" Jimin whispered, kissing Yoongi's neck while still pumping his leaking cock. Jimin's other hand was working himself and Jungkook could no longer keep his hands off of his own cock either. Jungkook started his search for that spot deep inside Yoongi that would have him falling apart beneath them. He thrusted in and out at a long and langidpace, curving his fingers upwards. It wasn't long before he found it, making Yoongi cry out loudly.  
"Found your sweet spot" Jungkook grinned, kissing Yoongi's inner thigh. Yoongi was incapable of forming coherent sentences. With every thrust Jungkook would either direct his fingers at his prostate or just beside it. He loved how Yoongi's eyes were squeezed shut, his lips parted as he moaned. Jimin was falling apart just watching the scene beneath him.   
"Fuck, Yoongi can I come on your stomach?" Jimin managed to groan, pumping himself faster, flicking his wrist on the upstroke. Yoongi nodded with his eyes still closed. Jimin only just managed to position himself before he was coming loudly. He thrust into his hand, painting Yoongi's stomach white. Jungkook could feel Yoongi clenching around his fingers.   
"Are you close baby? You gonna come for me?" Jungkook groaned. Yoongi was desperately chasing his high, bucking hard and fast against Jungkook's fingers. He was hitting him just right. Jimin was now sinking his mouth down onto Yoongi's cock, slowly moving up and down, reaching all of the places now knew Yoongi liked, with his tongue. It was all too much for Yoongi, having fingers inside him and having a hot mouth wrapped around his cock.   
"I think he's going to come for us Jimin, come on baby come in Jimin's mouth" Jungkook said. That was all it took. Yoongi shuddered uncontrollably, squirting into Jimin's mouth and moaning loudly. They both watched him come. His back was arched off the bed, head thrown back, sweat trickling down his body. He bit down hard on his lip as he rode the aftershocks which had Jungkook coming as well, adding to the pool on his belly. When Yoongi became too sensitive Jungkook pulled out and moved back up to face level with him. Yoongi was still panting, recovering from the best orgasm of his life, as Jungkook kissed him deeply. A kiss full of love and fondness for his hyung. Jimin stroked his hair gently, still breathing heavily from his orgasm. Jungkook pulled Jimin in for a kiss, wanting to taste Yoongi's cum on his tongue.  
"You taste so good hyung" They both agreed.  
"You fuck so good" Yoongi breathed. They collapsed on either side of him, laughing heavily.   
"We love you so much" Jimin smiled, kissing Yoongi's cheek.  
"I love you too" Yoongi smiled. He definitely wouldn't mind doing that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to inbox me any requests and also leave a comment if you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: treasurekpop


End file.
